Frisk Dreemurr
'''Frisk Dreemurr '''was the last of the eight humans to fall into the Underground after travelling to Mount Ebott. After they fell into the Underground, they embarked on a journey to return to the surface, during which they, controlled by the Player, used their newfound ability to SAVE and Reset so they could accomplish the many different "endings" of their adventure. Profile Appearance Frisk was a human child who wore a striped purple and blue shirt, a brown undershirt, blue pants, brown tights and brown shoes. They had medium-length, straight, unkempt dark-brown hair (however, their natural hair color was black), short bangs that remained tucked behind their left ear, tanned skin, and a blank expression. Though Frisk did not show much expression overall, others often described Frisk's expressions. Just like the first human, they had no stated gender and were solely referred to as "they". Personality and Traits Frisk's personality was ambiguous, however, the multiple meanings of their name possibly hinted at several traits they had, which proved to be more-or-less accurate. Frisk appeared to be playful and full of energy, yet healthy and fresh. Frisk spoke to others throughout their journey, but they somehow managed it without physically using their voice. People typically grew quiet to show that they were listening to Frisk, and some responded to questions that Frisk asked. Depending on their actions, Frisk could be merciful or merciless. Some monsters emphasized Frisk's kindness, understanding, and grace after the barrier broke. Frisk was obedient and only disallowed Chara's input when they followed someone else's instructions, such as when Sans told them to hide behind the conveniently-shaped lamp. Chara once told the Player that naming the fallen human "Frisk" would make their life hell; this was possibly referencing the fact that Frisk was barely in control of any of their actions, carried an ability that nobody could comprehend, and was forced to live the same day over and over again due to being trapped inside a game, therefore making their life miserable. Regardless of the choices they made, Frisk was shown to be brave and determined. The largest piece of evidence was that, out of all the humans that fell into the Underground, Frisk was the only human to survive the journey. Frisk was allergic to Temmie, although this was not true for any of the other furry residents of the Underground, and appeared to be left-handed. Evidence included: holding the umbrella and glass of water using their left hand, offering their left hand to Toriel when she guided them through the Ruins, and attacking with their left hand. Abilities Frisk's determination granted the power to SAVE and heal at SAVE points. The SAVE file could be reloaded to repeat events that occured after it, but people's memories were not completely erased unless a True Reset occured. Frisk, along with Flowey, were the only two known to be able to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET their SAVE file. This power emerged when Frisk first awoke in the Ruins. Frisk somehow had the ability to talk to others without physically speaking. It was unknown if this was sign language, but it was most likely not. Not everybody knew sign language, and there was not a translater to tell them whatever Frisk said. Frisk could store up to eight items of any size just in the pockets of their clothing. While it was never revealed how exactly they did this, it was noted that this ability was limited. Otherwise, Frisk would store their items in a box or in the dimensional boxes on their phone. History Names If the Player decided to name the fallen human "Frisk", Chara gave a quick warning about how it would make their life hell. Should this be disregarded, ultimately naming the fallen human "Frisk" initiated what Chara called "Hard Mode". Journey Through the Underground Flowey attempted to kill Frisk after he pretended to offer honest advice. Toriel intervened, hit Flowey with fire magic, and served as a guide to the Ruins. At the end of a long room, Toriel asked Frisk to wait for her to return and stated that she has errands to do. To be safe, Toriel gave Frisk a cell phone to call her with. Frisk traveled through the remaining puzzles in the Ruins and eventually arrived at Toriel's home. They asked Toriel "how to exit the RUINS," which prompted Toriel to destroy the Ruins's exit. Toriel then battled Frisk because she wanted them to prove that they could survive outside of the Ruins. Frisk gained Toriel's friendship by sparing her, but she did not make another appearance until after Frisk befriended every monster. Then, Frisk met Sans and Papyrus in Snowdin Forest. The brothers set up traps and puzzles in an attempt to capture Frisk. After passing through Snowdin, Papyrus battled Frisk. Frisk won Sans's friendship by sparing Papyrus, and could optionally hang out with him twice (first at Grillby's and then at the MTT Resort). By doing so, Frisk then had the choice to gain Papyrus's friendship by visiting him at his home and hanging out or dating him. Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard, pursued Frisk throughout Waterfall. Monster Kid often saved Frisk from Undyne by accident because they were so excited to see Undyne in action. After a chase scene, Undyne destroyed a bridge that Frisk was standing on, and Frisk falls into the garbage dump. Before they got up, they recalled a memory from the first human. In the garbage dump, Mad Dummy battled Frisk because Frisk mistreated their cousin, Dummy, in the Ruins. Frisk was unintentionally rescued by Napstablook, a ghost that was encountered in the Ruins, who could be befriended by smiling at them in the Ruins and hanging out with them at their house. At the end of Waterfall, Undyne battled Frisk after she gave an abridged monologue atop a crag. If Frisk chose to give Undyne some water after being pursued, Undyne could be befriended. Otherwise, a reset was needed to achieve Undyne's trust and friendship. Frisk visited Undyne with Papyrus's help, and Undyne got "revenge" by trying to befriend Frisk and become "besties", setting her house on fire in the process. She tried to fight Frisk to regain honor but realized that Frisk was a "wimpy loser with a big heart" just like Asgore and decided to be friends. After entering Hotland, Frisk entered a lab and met Alphys and Mettaton. Alphys told Frisk that she was not a bad guy, and Mettaton interrupted them with a quiz show. Alphys gaves Frisk an upgraded cell phone after the quiz show concluded, and she said that she would guide Frisk through Hotland and the CORE. Before his battle at the end of the CORE, Mettaton revealed that Alphys had created all of the traps in Hotland in an attempt to endear herself to Frisk. He then transformed into Mettaton EX and battled Frisk. Mettaton could be befriended by sparing him, which could be done by getting his ratings to 12000 (10000 if his arms and legs had fallen off) in his battle at the end of the CORE. While passing through New Home, the capital of the Underground, Frisk learned the story of Asgore and Toriel's children from passing monsters. Then, Sans judged Frisk in the final corridor and explained the meaning of LOVE and EXP. He also emphasized Frisk's importance in the fate of the world. Escape Frisk entered the Throne Room and found Asgore, who tried to make small talk, only to realize their fated confrontation. The two walked to the Barrier and Asgore gave Frisk one last opportunity to leave before fighting. Just before the fight, Asgore showed the six collected human SOULs, preparing the containment process after the battle. Right before the fight started, Asgore destroyed the MERCY button with his trident, making it impossible to spare or flee. However, at the fight's conclusion, Frisk could explicitly choose whether to spare or kill Asgore. Regardless of the choice made, Flowey appeared, destroyed Asgore's SOUL, took the human SOULs, and presumably knocked Frisk unconscious. After reawakening, Frisk found that Flowey had saved his own game over the SAVE file, having gained the power to do so with the stolen human SOULs. Loading Flowey's game, Frisk confronted a powered up Flowey and defiantly stepped forward, entering an initially hopeless battle with him. After Frisk called for help several times, the stolen SOULs began to revolt: first, they healed Frisk, and then they weakened Flowey, leaving him vulnerable to destruction. After reducing his HP to 0 and listening to his monologue, the SOULs removed Flowey's ability to SAVE or LOAD. After this, the SOULs left Frisk and Flowey alone. At this point, there was an option to kill or spare a weakened Flowey before leaving the Underground, returning to the surface, and ending their journey. After leaving the Underground, Frisk received a call from Sans, who left a message about what happened to the Underground after Asgore died. This varied based on what monsters were killed and what friendships were completed. Befriending Every Monster To complete the "True Pacifist Route", as Chara called it, Frisk must had first completed the Neutral Route. If Frisk had completed the Neutral Route without gaining any EXP or LV (i.e. without killing anyone), it was possible to backtrack in the existing SAVE file to complete any missing friendships, then achieve the True Pacifist ending. If Frisk acquired any EXP or LV, they had to reset the game to reach the True Pacifist Ending. Friendships While Frisk befriended many of the monsters in the Underground, only the Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys friendships were necessary to achieve the True Pacifist Ending. Undyne, having been encouraged to send a love letter to Alphys, gave the letter to Frisk, who delivered it to Alphys. This resulted in a date sequence with Alphys in which she and Undyne realized their feelings for each other and Alphys began to come to terms with her past mistakes. After befriending Alphys, Papyrus recommended traveling to Alphys's lab. In the lab, there was a letter on the floor that, when picked up, read a monologue and the instructions needed to proceed to learn "the truth." Walking through the bathroom door revealed an elevator which went down to the True Lab after a malfunction. Frisk proceeded to explore the True Lab and, along the way, learned of Alphys's failed experiments (amalgamates) with determination and also about the origin of Flowey. After exploring the True Lab and talking to Alphys, she gained the confidence to reveal the truth about her experiments to the rest of the Underground. While attempting to leave, Frisk received a phone call in the elevator from an unknown voice. The elevator immediately and forcibly brought Frisk to New Home. Barrier After returning to the throne room and confronting Asgore again, they were interrupted by Toriel, who stopped Asgore from fighting Frisk. Toriel was immediately followed by Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, and Mettaton, who encouraged everyone to get along. However, in a surprise twist, Papyrus revealed that it was "a tiny flower" who told him to bring everyone there. Immediately after this reveal, Flowey appeared, having stolen the SOULs of the six other humans. He attempted to kill Frisk, but Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus used their power to block Flowey's finishing blows. Directly after this, all of the Underground's monsters arrived to encourage Frisk in the fight against Flowey. However, Flowey revealed that this has what he wanted all along so that he could absorb the souls of all the monsters in the Underground along with the six human SOULs. Due to the immense power gained from the six human SOULs and all of the monster SOULs, Flowey could transform into his true form, and just before the fight began it was revealed that he was actually Asriel Dreemurr. During this fight, Frisk was invincible, and any hit that would normally result in death instead caused their SOUL to split, but reform back together. The first time this happened, it was accompanied dialogue from Chara, "but it refused." After stalling for long enough, Asriel transformed again. At this point, Frisk could feel the souls of Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans within Asriel and the ACT button changed to SAVE to represent the act of freeing everyone's souls. This was accomplished by completing a short sequence of ACT options to restore the memory of each lost soul after selecting the said lost soul of a chosen character. After saving each monster, Frisk realized that there was still one more person to save. After choosing to save "someone else," Asriel's memories of the first human (who strongly resembled Frisk) began to appear as a vision. It was then revealed this "someone else" was Asriel himself. After this, Asriel started to feel the love the monsters feel for Frisk through the souls he has absorbed, and slowly lost the will to fight as he was overcome with his fear of dying alone. After reverting to his child form, Asriel learned Frisk's name. He apologized for hurting everybody, and Frisk could choose to forgive or not forgive Asriel. Regardless of the choice made, Asriel destroyed the barrier using the power of all of the SOULs before releasing them. Knowing that he will turn back to a flower without the power of the SOULs to sustain him, Asriel said one last goodbye to Frisk before leaving. At this point, there was a choice to hug Asriel or do nothing. Freedom After the scene with Asriel finished, Frisk woke up in front of Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore. While the monsters remembered little about Flowey and nothing about his incarnation as Asriel, they did know Frisk's name. At this point, Frisk could backtrack through the Underground and talk to the other monsters, before returning to the surface. Backtracking to the very beginning of the Underground revealed that Asriel was tending to the flowers. Asriel asked about Frisk's desire to travel up Mount Ebott in the first place. Receiving no answer, Asriel listed off foolishness or fate as possible motives, but came to the conclusion that "only knows the answer." After passing through the final door to the surface, Frisk left the Underground with their friends. Asgore offered Frisk the chance to be the monsters' ambassador to the humans. Most of the main monster cast then leave, except for Toriel, who asked about Frisk's plans. At this point, Frisk could choose to stay with Toriel or to go elsewhere. After choosing to stay with Toriel, the ending scene showed Toriel bringing a slice of pie to Frisk's bedroom. Otherwise, if Frisk had "places to go," their journey ended with a group photo of the main monster cast with Frisk in the middle.